


I looked at the sun and didn't burn;

by extranuts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extranuts/pseuds/extranuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I looked at the sun and didn't burn;

Jim has a secret.

He has looked at the sun, beautiful, blazing and brilliant in all it's glory.

The Sun's name was Sherlock and Jim looked him in the eye and didn't burn. And it's Jim, only Jim, who was able to stand up against Sherlock, to sit and watch him burn instead. It's Jim's greatest triumph, his finest moment, one that he will remember above everything else that has ever mattered to him. 

But then again, how could he forget? The tiny flecks of light will never leave Jim eyes and his fingers will never stop shaking. Jim shall always hear a buzzing in his ear, a constant reminder of how he'd seen through every single burning layer of genius that Sherlock hides behind

It fills Jim with nervous, twitchy energy, grips onto every fibre of his brain and screams at him to do _something_ .Jim wants to make Sherlock, the sun - his sun, burn out until he's nothing but charred ashes against clear blue sky. 

So he does. Jim makes his moves and watches as his nets fall around the sun, trapping and extinguishing it's flame. 

Jim watches as Sherlock burns out, and for while, he thinks he's actually done it. 

 

_(if you are the sun, then I will be the moon) ___

**Author's Note:**

> More headcanon, because of reasons.


End file.
